Serendipia
by trunkshark
Summary: Una serendipia es un descubrimiento o un hallazgo afortunado, valioso e inesperado que se produce de manera accidental, casual o por destino, o cuando se está buscando una cosa distinta. Para Cassandra no había palabra más bella en el mundo, pero ¿qué tanto llegaba a comprenderla?


**Capítulo I**

Afrodita estaba muerta.

Encontramos su cuerpo sin vida a un costado del basurero cercano a nuestra escuela. Un pequeño charco de sangre coagulada salía de su mandíbula, se había desangrado hasta la muerte. Al no ver sobre su pelaje rastro alguno de lastimaduras sanguinolentas o cortadas, pude suponer que la causa de muerte había sido una hemorragia interna. La habían asesinado. Recuerdo que venía caminando junto con Gabriel y Abril, mis mejores amigos y compañeros de clase, tomamos un desvío habitual para dirigirnos al basurero, hacíamos eso todos los días después de la escuela para ver a Afrodita y su hermana, Atenea (yo misma elegí aquellos nombres, para saciar mi fascinación por la mitología griega y compensar mi incapacidad para tener mascotas). Al ver a Afrodita muerta y cubierta de sangre grité con pavor, me protegí con el brazo de Gabriel y comencé a llorar. No me caracterizo por demostrarme fuerte en este tipo de situaciones.

Mi mejor amigo sacó su celular mientras me reconfortaba con dificultad y marcó el número de su madre. La señora Cameron era una magnífica veterinaria y aseguró que saldría del trabajo para llevar el cuerpo de la pequeña gatita gris hasta el hospital. Le realizarían una autopsia.

Volteé para ver a mi amiga, estaba de espaldas, su cabello negro se mezclaba con el pelaje color ocre de un pequeño animal, Atenea nos había reconocido. Recuerdo bien la primera vez que las vi. Fue el año pasado, cuando estaba en el cuarto año de la Preparatoria San Thomas, venía caminando con Gabriel y Abril, igual que todos los días, y escuchamos a las dos gatitas llorar en el basurero. Las habían abandonado. Eran dos bolas de pelo, diminutas y frágiles, estaban dentro de una caja de cartón, tapadas con una manta. Y, como ya dije antes, fui yo quien eligió los nombres, me hubiera hecho tan feliz haberlas llevado conmigo ese día, quizás ahora Afrodita seguiría con vida, pero los acontecimientos no se dieron de esa forma, y por más que me lamentara, nada iba a cambiar.

La madre de Gabriel llegó y los tres nos subimos de inmediato a su automóvil. La mujer se bajó del vehículo, tenía poco más de cuarenta años, sus cabellos azabache se encontraban amarrados en un rodete desordenado y tenía unos penetrantes ojos color miel, los mismos que había heredado su hijo. Me resultaban inmensamente atrapantes.

—Señora Cameron, ¿sabe hace cuánto pudo haber muerto? —indagué limpiando las lágrimas que habían caído por mis mejillas con las mangas de mi buzo.

—La sangre con la que se ahogó está coagulada, por lo que definitivamente fue hace más de una hora —me aseguró tomando el cadáver y colocándose dentro de una bolsa especial, no sé mucho de veterinarias pero era como las bolsas negras que se utilizaban para transportar los cuerpos muertos de las personas.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con Atenea? —mi amiga acariciaba el lomo de aquella gatita que acababa de quedarse sin su hermana. Estaba sola en el mundo. —No puedo quedármela, mi perro no se lleva muy bien con los gatos.

—Gabriel puede quedársela —aseguró la veterinaria que ya se encontraba conduciendo por las calles asfaltadas de la capital. No había apuro alguno, después de todo, ni el tiempo podía devolverle la vida a los muertos.

—Gabriel, ¿te la vas a quedar? —mis ojos se posaron en el perfil del muchacho. Traía mis brazos enfrascados en tu extremidad superior izquierda, siempre lo agarraba de esa manera, simplemente era algo nuestro.

—Supongo que sí, ya se encariñó conmigo... —Gabriel a veces podía parecer una persona un poco peculiar, es el chico más alegre y divertido que conozco, y es justamente por eso que no sabe cómo reaccionar en situaciones angustiantes como éstas. Casi todo lo que sale de su boca son chistes por lo que estaba más callado de lo normal, no sabía ni que decir.

Busqué en el bolsillo de mi pequeña mochila rosa mi teléfono celular para ver la hora, eran las 6:45 pm. Me había olvidado por completo, ¡debía tomar el tren a las 7:00 si quería estar en mi casa a las 8:00! —¡Se me hizo tarde! ¡El tren sale en quince minutos! —grité asustando a todos a mi alrededor. Estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa, no podía manejar tantas emociones juntas.

—No te preocupes, Cassandra, puedo llevarte a la estación antes de ir a la veterinaria —aseguró la señora Cameron cambiando el rumbo de nuestro destino.

—¡Muchas gracias!, lamento que tengan que tomar estás molestias, y lamento no estar aquí para esperar los resultados de la autopsia de Afrodita —me disculpé agachando la cabeza, sosteniéndola con ambas manos.

—Cassandra, no debes preocuparte por eso, no eres ninguna molestia —la mujer me extendió su mano con una paleta color verde. Sonreí agradecida y me dispuse a disfrutar de la golosina, a veces podía comportarse de una manera infantil, pero eso no quita el hecho de lo madura que soy realmente. O eso espero.

—Además, las autopsias no son tan rápidas como piensas, no creo que los resultados estén antes de mañana —me aseguró el chico a mi lado, finalizando la oración con un suspiro. Supongo que, a veces, podía ser un poco ingenua.

Al llegar a la estación de despedí con agradecimiento de la señora Cameron mientras que acordé vernos al otro día con Gabriel y Abril para platicar acerca de los resultados de la autopsia. Llegué a la estación a las 6:57 por lo que apenas tuve que esperar la llegada del tren. Una vez que me acordé en mi asiento, siempre elegía los que estaban cerca de la ventana, coloqué mi mochila sobre mi regazo. Tomé mi celular y envíe un mensaje a mi hermana:

_"Ya tomé el tren, estoy en viaje."_

Todos los días le mandaba el mismo mensaje, a la misma hora. Lo que si variaban eran sus respuestas. Había ocasiones en las que me preguntaba cómo me había ido, otras veces inquiría acerca de qué me gustaría cenar, o simplemente me platicaba acerca de su día.

_"Ten cuidado en la calle. Estaba pensando en hacer pizza, ¿qué te parece?"_

Eso decía el mensaje del día de hoy. Le envié un _"Me parece bien"_ y cerré el chat. Antes de que fuera capaz de apagar el celular y guardarlo en el bolsillo de mi mochila otro mensaje había llegado, era de Gabriel.

_"Avísame cuando llegues a casa"._

No me tomé el tiempo para responderle, sabía que ese mensaje me iba a llegar. Siempre llegaba. Gabriel esperaba a estar seguro de que ya me encontraba en viaje para enviarme el mismo texto todos los días. Todos, siempre el mismo. Quizás les parezca una exageración, pero ya me gustaría a mí que así fuera. Soy una joven de diecisiete años y, aquí en Argentina, la seguridad no es la mejor. Todos los días hay casos de mujeres asesinadas, violadas, desaparecidas, y muchos de aquellos hombres culpables de esos crímenes atroces, aquellos monstruos, terminaban siendo liberados, sin cumplir la condena que les correspondía. A veces me sentaba a ver por la ventanilla de tren y pensaba en lo mucho que me gustaría tener a alguien que me acompañase todos los días hasta mi casa, pero el viajar sola me estaba dando, poco a poco, valor y autonomía. Vivo en Lomas de Zamora y la Preparatoria San Thomas tiene su sede en La Plata, capital de la provincia de Buenos Aires, por lo que tardaba un poco más de una hora en ir desde mi casa hasta la escuela y viceversa.

De cierta manera, Era una afortunada dentro del infortunio. A comienzos del año pasado me llegó una carta del director de la Preparatoria San Thomas en el cual comentaba que, teniendo en cuenta mis aptitudes académicas y mi desempeño en el club de escritura, estaba dispuesto a ofrecerme media beca para estudiar en su institución. Vengo de una familia humilde, mi madre murió hace ya algunos años; mi padre, el sostén de la familia, trabaja todo el día para mantenernos; mi hermana mayor reparte su tiempo entre estudiar, ir a la universidad y realizar trabajos de medio tiempo; mi hermano mellizo y yo vamos a la escuela todos los días, nos repartimos los quehaceres del hogar y ayudamos en la mayor medida que nos sea posible.

La situación económica de mi familia no era la mejor y, por más sostenible que fuera, debía tomar la oportunidad que se me había presentado. Así y todo, no tenía una mala vida. Durante mi viaje de ida no hacía más que dormir, ocasionalmente estudiaba si tenía alguna evaluación en el día, pero no era lo más habitual. Durante el regreso, adelantaba las tareas que tenía pendiente. Todo minuto era preciado para mí, no podía darme el lujo de desperdiciar mi tiempo. Por lo menos no hasta la llegada del fin de semana. Y después de lo que pasó hoy, necesitaba desesperadamente la tranquilidad que me ofrecía el fin de semana.


End file.
